ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The administrative core of the MSKCC-UW/Fred Hutch Prostate Cancer Drug Resistance and Sensitivity Center (DRSC) will play a critical role in ensuring that the DRSC achieves its goals by: establishing an efficient administrative structure to support the scientific goals of each Project; coordinating interactions between the research team members at MSKCC, University of Washington and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Center; coordinating communication between DRSC Team members and the National Cancer Institute; convening meetings between DRSC Team members and our external advisors; and ensuring compliance with all grant- related reporting obligations.